The present invention relates to a design of built-up type indoor golf course for training purpose.
Because of economical and industrial prosperities, people's livelihood has been greatly promoted and improved. After having been in the enjoyment of good supply, people are more and more concerning about one's health and recreational life. For enjoying good health, one must have to take exercise regularly. Among the various sports, golf is a game most invited by businessmen and those noble men. However, golf is an outdoor game which requires a big area of field to play. It is therefore an idea of the present invention to provide an indoor golf course for training purposes.